As wireless devices become increasingly sophisticated, protocols and network equipment have evolved to support enhanced access, such as packet-based communications with data networks. One protocol supporting this type of access is generalized packet radio service (GPRS), which allows packet-based access to networks, such as the Internet and intranets. In GPRS systems, gateways within operator networks provide packet-based access to data networks.